galacticconquestroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Verion Campaign
The '''Battle of the Verion Cluster '''was a massive conflict between the races of the Verion Cluster and the Terran Star Empire in 2173, the culmination of a xenophobia bubble bursting within Terran space after the death of the Terran emperor. History Meeting with EndarTech EndarTech executive Michael calls a meeting of representatives from the main powers in Verion of the time after an operative at Banzet Yards tells them where Banzet himself is in an attempt to force peace talks. On the way, EndarTech informs the representatives about the UUF database they discovered, and the Numicans explain that they also disscovered one. Trayn representative Velir is shot and killed along with his guards. Upon arrival at one of Banzet Yards' backwater test facilities, the representatives and Michael are captured by a guard in power armour. After being placed in a shuttle, Numican representative Jukla wakes up and fatally assaults the guard, who also kills her. Not long after this, the group is placed in a holding cell. Malsuth representative Alendressa and Michael come up with a plan of escape, and the Tal'Ryth representative, Na'Ryll, breaks the group out of the cell and into the sewage pipeline. The representatives escape with their frigate and return to their home systems, with the exception of Alandressa, who remained with Micheal and his co-executive, Martin. Assassination Banzet, meanwhile, had been in a meeting with two assassins, known as James and Robert. He paid these men a large sum of Terran Credits and provided them with equipment for a mission: assassinate the Emperor of the Terran Star Empire and plant alien DNA at the scene, rallying the xenophobic Terrans under the cause of exterminating all alien (or "Xeno") life in the Verion Cluster. The mission was a success, and Fleet Admiral Zachary Phillips, as per a prior agreement with Banzet, took control of the Terran Star Empire. Rallying to the Cause Recieving a warning from Fleet Admiral Alandressa from the EndarTech frigate she was residing on, the newly-elected Empress Camilla of the Malsuth Empire summoned diplomats from all over the cluster to Barbers Sun to discuss the oncoming Terran invasion, estimated to be ocurring in 24 hours or less. Out of time and with no other choice, nearly every empire in the cluster sent fleets to a centralized massing point while also loading as many civilians as possible into evacuation ships to get them clear of the oncoming carnage... The Invasion Begins Meanwhile, the Terran Star Empire Navy had left their own borders, and set out a spearhead taskforce assualt upon the Numicans, seen as one of the greater threats due to their size, to launch their bio-warheads to retard the growth of the Numican population, along with reducing their physical prowess. Their course took them through parts of Malsuth and Union territory, yet they did not deviate and fire upon the nearest systems, likely due to the detour not being worth the spent time, and the potential of allowing the Verion fleet to potentially isolate and destroy this strike force. The TSE also opened a wormhole to use as a staging point for their invasion. With a strike force headed for Numican space and another along the border of the Conglomerate, the stage has been set for the upcoming conflict. Following the Terran surgical strikes against the Numican forces, their main fleet proceeds to M-158 to obliterate the Verion Fleet. The Terran force sends an initial scouting group of combat frigates to deal damage to the Verion Fleet, but is repulsed by a coordinated effort of strike and frigate attacks. Following this temporary setback, the Terran fleet enters the scene, in full force, prepared to obliterate the Verion Fleet by any and all means necessary. Meanwhile, while destruction in Numican space continued, another Terran force moved into Xendian space and began bombardments of the capitol city on Xendia IV, while two other forces prepared to deploy into Tal'ryth and Malsuth space. TSE forces entered orbit over the major Union planets Ilith, Vazaa III, and Krada, and began annihilation of the shipyards, as well as bombardment of the surfaces of the planets. The Aftermath (YADDA YADDA YADDA) Category:Wars Category:Battles Category:GCv2